


Intimacy

by Ziocho



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anime Convention, Body Worship, F/M, Face Sitting, and really a himedere LMAO, jealous boyfriend, mc has a vulgar mouth on her hahaha, the mc is pretty bi btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziocho/pseuds/Ziocho
Summary: You might’ve made a small, super harmless mistake, and your incubus boyfriend Erik is totally overreacting. Right?





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a secret santa gift for theartistformerlyknownasdiva from a loooong time ago; I’m not good with deadlines haha so I hope this is okay?
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr: http://ziocho.tumblr.com/post/169649080630/intimacy-jealouserik-x-freader

 

You might have went too far with teasing Erik this time.

You sunk your key into the lock to your apartment door, shaking with possible guilt as you turned the handle. A pit grew in your stomach: maybe it was the energy around you that got you buzzed, or it was the rush of  _finally_  meeting and being with everyone at a convention that filled you with hazy confidence. Maybe you just really wanted to kiss your best friend because she made a cute, flirty response to your advances. Her dark lips turned up with a cheeky smirk,  _daring_ you to follow through. With Erik and his brothers nearby, you could knock your boyfriend down a cocky peg as payback for all the times he teased you. How could you deny a challenge? How could you pass up this opportunity?

The satellites and comets in space aligned in that moment just like your fan fiction and manga, so you answered the call with a firm kiss on your friend’s lips right in the lobby of the convention hall.

She gasped, widening her eyes and let out a surprised moan at your ferocity, unsure whether to kiss you back. Maybe that should’ve been your first hint to stop.

At first, Erik meekly grinned for the two of you; you throwing yourself at your “wife” was hardly surprising, though the kiss was new territory for your friendly flirting. In those few seconds the kiss lingered, your boyfriend thrummed with restless annoyance; a scowl etched into his mouth before he traded it for one of his poker faces.

Of course Damien picked up on his brother’s nerves before Erik could align his mask. Smirking, the ginger-haired man delivered an edged comment towards you and your best friend. “You two are  _very_  close, hmm?”

To most, Damien made a benign observation, a playful poke at your relationship with her. To Erik, however, it was a challenge on  _his_  relationship with  _you_. The second elder of the brothers sobered from his cheerful mood in an instant, pulling you from your kiss and away from everyone in a muted rage.

“We’re leaving  _now_ ,” he breathed through his teeth, gripping your arm.

The two of you left without another word, to your frustration. You wanted to make an excuse, say something to her, to everyone that you didn’t mean the kiss to make a big deal. You pulled back on Erik’s grip, hoping to slow him down for a chance to explain yourself.

How did it come to standing in front of your apartment door with Erik breathing down your neck?

Once the door relented to the turn of your key, Erik pushed you into the apartment, giving you little time to sputter excuses to sate him. His hands forced your back against the wall of the hallway, knocking the air out of your lungs as he glowered from above, eyes casted dark from the dim hall lights. “Dear, don’t think I don’t see what you’re trying to do,” he spoke through his teeth, a grimace tugging at his cheek.

You steeled yourself, grounding your feet on the floor before spitting his venom back. “What was I trying to do then?”

He lifted his knee between your legs, grinding and riding against the inside seam of your thigh until he reached your clothed core with menacing tease. “Princess…” he uttered, hurt flickered in his purple eyes before anger filled his irises. Displeased with your answer, he bit down on your neck, his hard teeth sinking into your soft flesh.

You whimpered, squirming to escape how  _sexy_  his mouth feels on you, but Erik held you firm against the wall. He sucked deeply against the column of your neck, ensuring his love appears as a constellation of bruises from his kisses.

“Ah…!” Your hands shooting up towards his neck to tangle your fingers in his copper locks. His ministrations made your sensitive skin  _hot_ , but your pride wouldn’t budge until he talked with you. You pulled him off your neck by his hairs, meeting his eyes with a glare. “ _Erik._ ” You didn’t want to play games.

“Kiss me back, Princess.”

“Talk to me, Erik.”

His face screwed in annoyance. “You don’t think I can’t see you flirting with everyone else?”

What was this about? You’ve always showered your friends in affection, sometimes flirting with them as well. He hasn’t had issue with your praises and compliments, even your kisses that you gave to everyone else.

“Really… how would you think things would turn out when I heard you’d ride someone else’s face?”

You breathed out in sweats, heat building on your skin and the pit of your stomach as Erik spoke in raspy anguish.

“You don’t think I know that you’re half-joking when you flit around others?” Erik mouthed his words against your collarbone as he descended to the hem of your shirt. The incubus pulled down your shirt and bra cup, exposing your breasts before clasping his teeth on a bud with a swift bite. “You don’t know how much I want you to tell me what  _you_  want, Princess. I don’t mind your desires, but,” he stopped, hovering over you. He breathed heavily against your chest, the hot air making your nipples stand. You felt his arousal flare as he frantically circled his tongue on you, his hands holding onto your shoulders tightly.

The man before you picked up his head to gaze into your eyes, almost looking pitiful with his bruised ego if not for his frustration and lust clouding his expression. “I want to be yours, above others. I want to serve you and give you what you want.  _Me._ ”

You felt a sliver of guilt flash in your heart but the white heat building in you eclipsed your memories of brushing him off to swoon over everyone else. He lowered his head, burying his face in the valley between your breasts, desperate to claim your scent and find comfort close to the sound of your heartbeat.

You softened as the tall man seemed to sink into you.

Erik took hold of your wrist, guiding your hand onto the back of his head. You felt as though he wanted you to comfort him, to stroke his silky hair with reassuring fingers. Yet he hadn’t forced you. You had the choice of obliging him in your touch or leaving him yearning.

Despite his desire, his anger and his frustration, he wanted your consent. He wanted your consent _to him_. Above all, he  _needed_  to know that you wanted him as well.

You clenched your hands at how you’ve made the man you love crumble, sick of yourself for toying with his affection and taking him for granted. You reached your palms out to cup his face, bringing him to meet your eyes. He searched through the windows of your soul to find hints of you reciprocating his feelings, hanging onto your every move. You whispered low, releasing the heat that built inside you with a just two words.

“ _Fuck me._ ”

With those words, something inside this sweet man snapped and he let out a deep  _growl_  before he rose and captured your lips in a hot, fiery kiss that had you seeing white behind your eyes.

“ _I adore you, Princess._ “

“Erik, fuck me,” you repeated, kissing him back. You dug your hands through his hair. This time, you mustered every ounce of passionate love you had in every contact between you and your love: your hands made his fine strands a tousled mess; your lips left his bruised and your tongue danced with his; your hips rolled against him until his hands groped for your rear, picking you up off your feet while you were deep in each other’s mouths.

He made a careful rush carrying you to your bed, all the while pressing his lips along your face towards your neck until he set you flat on your back.

His fingers meticulously pulled at your zippers and hems, taking extra care in watching how your clothes fall from your body. Erik raked his eyes over you, hungrily taking in every sight of you he could. With each fabric reveal of your skin, you felt more self-conscious. You felt more naked than any of your firsts. You clawed your nails along his arms, leaving soft pink trails. “Erik, skip the foreplay,” you purred with all the confidence left in you.

He hummed in acknowledgement but his pace maintained agonizing care as his fingers played with the lace on your garments. “You’ve never looked more beautiful to me. Darling, please. I want to make love with you, not fuck you.”

You nearly wanted to scream at him, as the difference between loving and fucking were lost in your dark lust. You nearly shouted back at him, “This isn’t what I need right now, Erik! I might just go back and make out with another girl,” feeling your lips burn from the memory.

He kissed the base of your wrist, mouthing sweet praises like prayers for your earthly body, only to make you flush when he took skin between his teeth to place his claim on your holy skin. He left meticulous love bites and peppered kisses down your arm, repeating his message of ‘you’re beautiful and you’re mine’ on your skin until he pressed his lips on the curve of your neck.

You squirmed, unsure of what to do. You knew quick and sloppy sex. You knew rough thrusts and red marks that meant a good night. He’s a demon that feeds on sex, yet he wasn’t one in how he caressed your skin. What Erik was doing to you, with you, made you flustered like it’s your first time again. Every scan his eyes made over you peeled away at your layers, with that he peered deeper than your naked form, as if he gazed right through to your core and making shivers climb your legs. “Erik! Please!” More than anything, you wanted the ache in your lower regions relieved by your lover’s mouth, his fingers like he had when you first fell in love with each other.

Erik spread your legs and let cool air tickle your warmth. He pressing his lips roughly against your inner thigh, making you tremble at his ministrations on your skin before finally his breath tickles over your slick sex. “Eager now, aren’t we Princess?”

You groaned, hips shaking for him. “Erik, please,” you begged. “Fuck me, fuck me, please,” you mewled, reaching to pull him into you. You wanted his princely soft lips on your sex as if you were going to fall apart with his magic. Did he even have his enthralling spell on you?

He caught your wrists, meeting your eyes in a complicated glance before firmly setting your arms at your sides on the bed. His purple irises poured over your wriggling form. “Not yet, Princess,” he tutted again with that pet name when you certainly don’t feel like one, clawing at the sheets, yet he continued showering you with his affectionate kisses in no hurry.

You were ready to deck this man, if he weren’t holding your arms down.

“At least take off your clothes, too, you asshole,” you said, raising your arms again to push his fine lips away from your neck. If you were going to get teased out of your mind, might as well have his nice butt in the picture as well.

“Ah… I suppose that’s fair,” he responded with a pout. “Then again, Princess hasn’t been fair to me, either. What to do…?”

“How about fucking me with your skinny pencil of a dick,” you snapped with more sass than suggestion. Your legs were growing goosebumps from the cool air of the room and Erik’s incessant finger teasing. Any more of this nonsense and you were sure your clit was gonna freeze off.

Erik tutted at your familiar vulgarity. His fingers stopped, much to your distaste.

“Look, if you’re not going to fuck me, I’m going to fuck me,” you reasoned. You pulled your hands from under Erik’s hold and reached between your legs, moving Erik’s fingers out of the way, and stroked at your clit. Your eyes dared Erik to do something about it; every part of you was committed to masturbating right in front of him to get your much-deserved orgasm.

Erik sighed dejectedly, giving into your stubbornness. “Alright, Princess… What would you like me to do? Would you rather I thrust into you, or give you my mouth?”

You paused, thinking about it in a long second. “Sure, face riding.” Not many men are down for the ride, and this was an itch you’ve been wanting to scratch for the past week. You sat up on your knees, pushing Erik onto his back as he voluntarily laid his head on the bed, ready to receive you. You moved your hips, lifting your legs so they straddled either side of his head as he gazed adoringly up at you. You flash him a smile, partly out of thanks and partly out of a twisted love that you have for him. You lowered yourself onto his mouth, letting out a satisfied sigh as his lips enveloped your sex.

The incubus slid his tongue between your folds, laving your sensitive core with every inch and pulling moans from your lungs. The slick, wet sounds of his saliva mixing with your dripping juices set your insides aflame, nearly turning your movements into a beast enslaved by lust. Perhaps he finally casted his enthrallment on you: your skin craved more contact, more fire to sate the one in your stomach. You couldn’t care to comment on how long it took for your lover to bring in his magic when you had a hunger so deep that you would kill a man between your thighs in pursuit for your release.

Erik’s hands roamed over your thighs before fanning his fingers over the surface of your ass and firmly massaging it. The demon moaned into your folds, fueled by your enthusiastic sounds as he slurped your juices and pulled at your labia with his lips. He struggled to breathe as you fucked his face into the mattress, but he held fast to your ass, pulling you in as close as he could, closer and closer to your limit. Your relentless moans burned his ears, one after the other with curses mixing in with his name: filth like “fucking yes yes yes oh my sweet ass” and “god riding your slutty mouth has me dripping” and “Erik, Erik,  _Uzaeris,_  I love your mouth” escaping you in fragments. Between the noises you made, you heard his words drowned in your sex, “I love you, I love your taste, use me for your pleasure, Princess.”

“Fuuuuck, this is how I want to go,” you moaned, rocking your hips roughly against his soft, plush lips. “If I can die like this, I’d do it.” You gasped, drawing in a sharp inhale as Erik’s tongue slipped inside you. Your breaths grew more ragged with each thrust of his tongue inside you and every stroke of his mouth against your opening, his nose brushing against your clit, until you finally spilled over and came like a firework set loose. From your sex to the lengths of your legs and arms and behind your eyes you felt your release; the firestorm in your belly was set free and dispersed throughout your body, taking your breath until it dissipated into a soft warmth.

Erik stopped his ministrations, letting you ride his face as you chased your orgasm and finished with a lengthy sigh and falling to the side with exhaustion. You sat back on the bed with your eyes closed, just to the side of the demon’s head, regaining your breath as he did. You felt him sit up, and you drowsily opened your eyes to follow his movements. You were surprised to see him gazing back to you with his sunset violet eyes, a gentle smile coated in your slickness. Your boyfriend pressed a kiss onto your cheek, making your lips suddenly yearn for him. He whispered, “I’ll be right back with a towel and things, Princess.”

You felt yourself shrink in his loving warmth, the guilt creeping back into your consciousness. Had you told him how much you loved him? When was the last time you held him with the same softness that he held you, now that he’s returned with a warm cloth to clean you of your sweat and your sex, provided you with a glass of water and several pieces of dark chocolate in a bowl; did you love him? You felt small again, cradled in his arms as he carefully brought the sweets to your lips.

You shook your head, avoiding the chocolate.

“What’s wrong, Princess?” Erik patiently asked. “Is this not to your taste?”

You shook your head again.

Your demon boyfriend felt his heart ache, starting to realize maybe this is why you distanced yourself from him. “I apologize, I could’ve sworn you loved–”

You pressed your lips onto his, feeling his mouth open in surprise. You tasted yourself on his tongue, mixed in with his taste and you moaned. The chocolates were fine, but you wanted to savor him above all else. You didn’t want to lose your love, not when he’s seen you with all your decorated flaws and still pampered you like you’re royalty. Pulling back from his sinfully irresistible lips, you looked at him, searching his features for any illwill towards you. Maybe you were looking for forgiveness, or maybe anger?

And still after everything, he returned your gaze with love, unconditional love.

“Uzaeris,” you felt his name float through your mouth in a soft breath. “Uzaeris, I love you, and I’m sorry if I haven’t told you that, but I do.”

Erik widened his eyes before closing them, a joyful smile filling his face as he touched his forehead with yours. “Thank you, Princess. Sometimes I’m forgetful, so thank you for reminding this idiotic man,” he cooed. “Is there anything else you’d like me to do for you to make up for today?”

You pressed your finger to the tip of his nose. “This stays between the two of us. Alright, pretty boy?”

Erik chuckled, reaffirming to you, “No one else knows how the Princess acts behind closed doors, and it’ll stay that way.”

You sighed in relief. He really does get you. “Good. Get some rest, hun,” you said as you collapsed on the pillows from the emotional exhaustion.

Erik smirked, cocking his brow at you. “Rest? Princess, I may be the forgetful one, but perhaps you haven’t noticed that I’m an incubus, and that I get energy from sex?”

You feel yourself sweat. “L-Listen, I didn’t forget,” you stammered.

The red incubus knowingly glanced at you before shifting closer to you with what might be hunger in his movements. “Then you’d know that the night’s only begun…?”

Welp, at least you’ll get your dick down after all tonight.


End file.
